


Take Me Out Instead

by existingcourage



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Pizza, existingcourage, pizza boy!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/existingcourage/pseuds/existingcourage
Summary: Phil is a cute pizza boy, so dan keeps ordering pizza because he’s embarrassingly shy.





	Take Me Out Instead

**Author's Note:**

> I had a cute idea. You're welcome.

To say Dan is a shy person would be an absolute understatement. Dan isn’t shy; he’s just a happily reserved introvert. Dan finds comfort in intimate situations rather than exposed ones. Maybe that’s why he finds himself ordering a large pizza with extra sauce and cheese every Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday afternoon.

It’s not weird, he’d say. They have great pizza, he’d argue. Dan knows how lame he sounds to his friends, always ordering the same thing from the same restaurant, every week. He just can’t bother to bring himself to tell them the painfully obvious truth.

Dan has a stupid crush on the new pizza boy, he has learned, likes to be called Phil.

It’s become routine for Dan.

Wait until 7, place his order under the name Daniel, and expect Phil in less than 15 minutes.

Maybe it’s just his imagination, but sometimes (okay, every time) Dan can’t help but think Phil sets out to be the one to deliver to Dan. It’s stupid, he knows, but the thought of Phil rushing to see Dan, even if he’s just carrying his pizza, sends him into a blushing mess.

It’s 7:09 and Dan can’t help but try to fix his fringe frantically. He irons out his shirt with clammy hands and attempts to look presentable, checking his phone every 10 seconds.

It’s 7:13, and there’s a tap at the door. Phil’s knock, he blushes. He reaches for the doorknob and stares slightly as he intakes Phil’s appearance. Plump chap-sticked lips poked with snake bites and messily perfect raven hair (the moon-tints his fringe a slight blue) make Dan swoon with wide eyes and blotchy cheeks.

“Order for Daniel,” Phil amuses, “who likes extra sauce and cheese… and apparently pizza.”

Dan temporarily forgets how to open his mouth, and settles on mutely nodding and staring at his feet. Phil speaks up again.

“I don’t really like cheese, except when it’s on pizza.”

How convenient, Dan whispered to himself, the blush on his cheeks dispersing down his neck.

Phil laughed, catching Dan’s attention.

“It is, isn’t it? I mean don’t get me wrong, I love pizza, but extra cheese? How do you do it, Daniel?”

“I have no idea… the service is really good I guess- the pizza isn’t the best but-”

“That doesn’t stop you from ordering it three times a week,” Phil questioned lightly.

“Yeah…,” Dan looks down before straightening his back and smirking. “It also doesn’t stop you from always delivering incredibly fast. Eager are we?”

Dan sighs happily when he sees he has successfully made Phil blush, the pink tint spreading to his neck. Is that a yes? Dan silently prays to every god.

“I..uh- well, I aim to please, Daniel.”

Phil slides the box of pizza into Dan’s hands and begins to slowly back away, fixing the odd shaped red hat on his fringe.

Dan mumbles a “thanks” before quickly shutting the door and cursing himself silently for being bold.

 

Phil smiles to himself as he walks back into the kitchen, his head down while unintentionally humming sweet tunes. His co-workers pick up his mood expertly fast. Pj and Phil’s brother Martyn circle around him, poking at his sides. Pj’s the first to speak up.

“Oi, looks like someone’s been between a rock and someone’s hard place.” 

Phil looks mortified as Martyn nudges Pj in his ribcage, earning a low growl.

“Pj, please shut the fuck up, this is my baby brother!”

“I’m not a bab-”

“Not now Phil, don’t act childish unlike someone we know,” gesturing towards Pj’s smoldering form. “But you do look happier; you always do when you deliver to- who is it?- Danny?”

Phil swears under his breath slightly.

“It’s Daniel,” Pj speaks up. “He’s this hot piece of ass that goes to Manchester Law. I’d be happy too if I got to see him in his natural habitat. Or! We could reenact one of those adult movies where he doesn’t have enough money for the pizza so we fuck as payment. I would do-”

“Shut the fuck up, Pj! That is not cool.” Martyn groans in disgust, holding his hand out to Phil.

Phil just stares at Pj, his emotions raging high from the words he just heard. He doesn’t realize Martyn’s asking for Dan’s money until his hands are Phil’s pocket, drawing Phil out of his angered daze.

“What?”

“Phil, the money? Do you have it, he always pays cash.”

Phil turns his face away, he was so distracted by the almost flirty banter between Dan and himself, he completely forgot to collect his money. In his defense, Dan didn’t exactly remind him.

“I, um- I must have forgotten… sorry.”

Pj’s eyes widen as he slaps Phil’s back.

“So he did pay in other ways! Alright Phil, getting some young lawyer action I see!” 

Martyn pretends to gag before his expression turns completely serious.

“You didn’t.”

“I didn’t!” Phil assures.

“He definitely did,” Pj pushes, “look at that after-sex glow he has.”

“I am not glowing!”

Martyn tries to stifle his chuckle but fails as he pushes Phil towards the door, handing him a small box of cookies.

“Go get the money- oh, and keep it in your pants, please”

“Screw off.”

 

Dan joyfully stuffed his face with pizza while turning up his radio dial to 53 and blaring ‘Pocket Full of Sunshine’. As embarrassing as his encounter with Phil was, he only allowed that to dampen his mood a tiny bit.

He dizzily danced around his lounge attempting to sing the song on key but failing miserably. 

In the half hour Phil had left, Dan decided to wash his hair and opt for more comfortable loungewear, a pair of black sweats and an oversized yet cropped shirt with his name in a dainty font. 

His hair had curled from the shower and he failed to close the windows around the front door, allowing Phil to stay stunned as he watched Dan stumble around the room singing terribly.

Of course, Phil found it endearing; the cute boy with his slightly chubby stomach, but full thighs and flustered face dancing around and attempting to sing. He really didn’t want to disturb Dan, he would be content just walking away now with the image of the younger boy still in his head. But he couldn’t, he had a job to do.

Phil knocked lightly and stood back as his hands frantically reached to smooth out his hair, his tongue nervously fiddling with his piercings.

Dan heard the knock at the door and hesitantly turned down his radio, he was borderline annoyed but then he thought of who it could possibly be…

Maybe an angry neighbor upset by the music?

Or one of his few friends?

Dan didn’t dread thinking about it for another second, instead, he rushed to the door and meanly swung it open putting on his sassy face. 

“What do you- oh!” Dan’s face softened immediately, the blush already flooding to his cheeks. He looked down at his hands, suddenly aware of his clothing choices.

“I’m sorry.” Phil stuttered, “You- uhm didn’t pay earlier and I was sent to get the profit…”

Dan looked up slowly, his fingers tugging the ends of the shirt over his stomach.

“Oh, I am so sorry, I’m usually not forgetful-”

“It’s okay-”

“That must’ve been embarrassing showing up with no money. I’m sorry, I probably stressed you out.”

Phil laughed with his tongue peeking between his teeth and Dan quickly shut up, getting lost in how this boy could be extremely hot and adorable. Dan sighed lowly, it wasn’t fucking fair how attractive the pizza boy appeared. It was as if the universe was taunting him. No way would Phil want someone like Dan, especially now that he’s seen him in a cropped shirt with curly, unstraight hair.

How fucking ironic. 

Phil caught Dan’s gaze and held it strongly.

“I wasn’t stressed. Actually…” Phil looked away nervously. “I wouldn’t mind paying for it if you agreed to take me out instead” 

Dan stumbled back. He tried to hide his obnoxiously wide grin with the back of his hand. 

“You want me… to take you out?” 

Phil shook his head. 

“Well..no-” 

“Oh.” Dan’s frame shook. The sudden rejection made him think maybe he misinterpreted Phil’s signs. Tears threatened to fall down his cheeks but Phil quickly took notice, cursing under his breath.

“I want to take you out! Like a gentleman! That’s what I meant…” 

Dan smiled slightly, he felt warm. The opposite of what he felt a minute ago.

“Okay. I guess you can do that.” 

Phil just stared at Dan, both of them smiling like idiots as the music continued to blare from the lounge. Phil coughed pulling them back from their intermingled gaze. 

“I should get going. Goodnight Daniel.” 

Phil faked confidence and winked at Dan stumbling unskillfully down the cobblestones. 

“Goodnight Phil- oh! Wait!” Dan rushed to Phil grabbing the tip of his hat to keep him in place. He brought his lips gently across Phil’s burning cheek and looked into his eyes. 

“There. You deserved at least a tip.” 

Phil reached up to touch his face and smiled widely. 

“You’re such a dork” 

Dan ran into his house before he could say anything stupid. He locked the door and watched Phil’s smiling face until his car pulled from the driveway. 

“Holy Fucking Shit,” he whispered. “What the fuck just happened.”

Dan broke out into a fit of giggles before blaring his radio even louder and dancing more suggestively.

To say the least, Dan never payed for his pizza again.

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't this cute!!! I love Dan and Phil as these two. Maybe I'll turn this into an actual chaptered fic ;)
> 
> Tumblr: @existingcourage


End file.
